1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism for a circuit board, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for the circuit board with any thickness dimension and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thickness of the circuit board is varied according to an amount of the layers and/or impedance parameters. The amount of the layers and structural thickness of the circuit board may be accordingly increased or decreased for additional functions of the circuit board. A base of the circuit board is disposed on a plurality of bosses, and a connector is formed on a top of the circuit board to align with an opening formed on the casing. The connector may not accurately align with the opening due to thickness variation of the circuit board. A conventional related solution is redesign of the casing, for example, a small boss is applied or position of the opening is adjusted to customize mechanical relation between the circuit board and the casing, and the connector can align with the opening since the circuit board with different thickness is installed inside the casing. The redesign casing is only applied to the circuit board with corresponding thickness, the circuit board with original thickness cannot apply to the redesign casing, and manufacturing cost of the electronic product is expensive. Therefore, design of a fixing mechanism capable of applying to the circuit board with any thickness to align the connector with the opening is an important issue of the related mechanical industry.